


I Saw That!

by LadyoftheDawn



Series: Merthur In High School! - Modern AU [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, High School, Kissing, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Tattoos, Modern Era, Neck Kissing, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Merlin, a pretended-to-be-normal high school student, got runes inked on his body because he is Emrys and his ever-growing power need some containment. To his relief, the druids tells him that no one can see these tattoos except people with magic and his soulmate.He’s so certain that all is well until Arthur, a school bully, who is the last person on earth Merlin wants to have anything to do with, points out that those tattoos on his skin are as obvious as the sun on a clear sky.It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur In High School! - Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679008
Comments: 56
Kudos: 437
Collections: merthur





	1. Let's start a war

Merlin was standing in front of his locker and scratching at the itchy spot under his long sleeved t-shirt. The fabric that was rubbing against newly painted tattoos on his arms made it almost unbearable. The druids, who painted these lines on him said that it was important for a powerful sorcerer like him to have these runes inked on his skin, it will help him control his power which was growing stronger and stronger every day. They also reassured him that only people with magic could see these tattoos so he need not to worry that his friends and teachers would see them.

Despite all of what the druids had said, he still didn’t enjoy the idea of walking around with these tattoos all over his skin like this. He was not that kind of student who obeyed every rule to the letter, but this much of skin paint was outrageous. Hence, he wore a long sleeved t-shirt which made his skin burnt.

Worst decision ever.

He was closing his locker door when a slamming sound behind him made his ears pricked. He turned to look at what was going on and when his eyes caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair, he knew exactly what was happening. 

Further down the hallway stood a blonde hair boy with his friends. There was one lean boy in the middle of their circle. Passerby people walked swiftly pass them because they didn’t want any trouble. 

The blonde was that popular kid whom every soul in the school know who he was. He was also the only son of this school principal. 

His name was Arthur Pendragon, and he was scaring poor passerby student in the hallway again. 

Arthur had never hurt any of them, really. Well, as far as Merlin knew, he just scared the shit out of them like it was his hobby. Showing off to his friend like most of the boys do. Established his territory like a wild beast.

It was getting annoying, though, for Merlin. He believed that everyone had the right to feel safe at school, so they can focus on studying, which was the point of the school, not on being terrified by other students on daily basis.

Merlin strode in, joining the group, and pushing them out of the way to get to the center where the poor student stood. He knew he could get expelled by interfering this, but this thing had to stop.

“Come on, that’s enough.” He stepped in between Arthur and the poor student.

The poor student used that chance to run away.

“Do I know you?” Arthur's attention turned to him. Annoyance radiating out of his skin.

“I’m Merlin.” He said, offering his hand to him.

Arthur didn’t take it. His mouth twitched. “What a ridiculous name you have? Just as your ears are.” 

He and his friend started roaring with laughter.

Merlin pulled his hand back. He closed his eyes and told himself to stay calm. He opened his eyes again. His voice cold and distance. “I swear, if you keep doing this, I will-”

“You will what, Merlin?” He stepped into Merlin’s space. “What will you do?”

He could hear one of Arthur’s friends said ‘You are asking for trouble, man’ or something like that but he ignored him. He pulled his sleeves up to his elbows because he saw people did it on television and it helped intimate their enemies.

Arthur broke into a fit of laughter.

Merlin shivered inside but his face stayed death serious.

“Merlin, you know that much of a tattoo on your arms could get you expelled, right? And you just show it to the son of the principal-” Arthur shook his head. “-you will be gone from this school in the blink of an eye!”

“What did you just say?” Merlin gaped at him. 

“Arthur, what tattoo?” One of his friend asked.

“Are you bloody blind? Those tattoos! That black ink covering his whole arms!” Arthur turned to his friend and gestured at Merlin’s arm furiously.

“But his arms are clean!--Hey! Where are you going?! Come back here!”

Merlin ran away in horror while Arthur was unaware.

One of Arthur’s friends was about to run after him, but Arthur pushed his chest before he could.

“Let him run...I’ll get him out by the end of today. Come.”

+++++

Merlin got call into the principal’s office at lunch time on that day.

“There you are, Emrys. Sit down over there.”

Uther Pendragon, the principal, gestured him to a chair beside Arthur who was already on his chair and smirking like a lunatic. 

Merlin sat down and wondered what would happen if he punched Arthur in the face in front of his father.

Uther cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He looked down on a paper on his desk then he started. 

“There has been a report that...you broke the school law. It says here, that you have many tattoos on your arms. Roll up your sleeves.” He looked at him intently when he finished.

Merlin rolled up his sleeves.

Uther frowned.

“Ha! I told you.” Arthur exclaimed.

The principal turned to his son. “Arthur, there is nothing on his arms.”

“There! It is right there! Why can’t anyone see it!” Arthur dragged Merlin’s arm closer to his father. Merlin let him do it for three seconds then pulled back. His face innocent.

Uther put his fisted hand before his mouth. He inhaled and asked, eyes closing and squeezing like he was in pain. “Arthur” He opened his eyes again, darting at his son. “have you hit your head recently?”

“No! Father!”

“Arthur, look, he is one of our best student. His grade was great. Every Saturday, he’s a volunteer at the Camelot Retirement Home, and according to teachers, he is anything but naughty!”

“Father! It is right there!” Arthur poked directly on a black pad on his skin, but, of course, it was only normal pale skin in Uther’s eyes.

“Arthur stop!” He inhaled sharply, trying not to burst out something horrible. “I don’t know what are you trying to do this time but heed my word, leave the boy alone.”

“But, father!” 

“You are dismissed, Emrys”

Merlin made a mocking salute gesture to Arthur then left with the door politely shut behind him.

+++++

Merlin was munching on his second bite of an apple in the school canteen when Arthur stomped in and slammed his fist on his table.

Will, his best friend, flinched at the sound but quickly acted brave. Merlin kept his cool and greeted Arthur with cheerful tone.

“Oh, hi, Arthur. It is so nice to see you again! Have a seat.” Merlin put a fake smiled on his face and rolled up his sleeves just to mock him.

Arthur gritted his teeth so hard Merlin wonder if it’s going to crack in pieces.

“I don’t know how you did it, but you are not getting away with this. I will NOT let you rest until you are on your knee, begging in front of me.”

“And you, me. Deal?.” Merlin reached out his hand to shake on it. He raised his eyebrow, challenging him.

Arthur slapped his hand away and huffed, then he left.

Will pulled at his shirt and hissed. “Merlin, have you lost your mind? I appreciate your bravery man but you know who is Arthur Pendragon, right?”

“Yes, Will, I know him very well, he is an attention-seeking-arrogant-ARSE!”

The last word Merlin said it loud enough for the whole canteen to hear while looking pointedly at Arthur. Many students giggled sneakily because they fear they would be Arthur’s next victim.

Arthur looked over from the far table he sat with his friend and made the ‘I got my eyes on you’ gesture.

Merlin just laughed and shook his head.

He had just declared a war with Arthur Bloody Pendragon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome XD


	2. Horseplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, this is just a chapter where Arthur constantly pulls Merlin's ponytail to get his attention.

It was just a day after he had declared the war with Arthur when he missed his peaceful life so bad he considered locking himself in his locker and never leave again.

As soon as he entered the classroom, Arthur poke his leg out exactly when Merlin walked past him because he ‘want some stretching’. 

It made Merlin fell head first towards Freya’s table and knocked everything off her table. She darted her eyes at him but when she realized it was him she made a sorry face and patted at his shoulder instead. Merlin smiled weakly at her.

Merlin took a revenge on Arthur by making him farted loudly and burp at the same time when the teacher asked him a question. The whole class laughed and the teacher asked if he needed to go to the infirmary. He said he did. Redness spread from his ears to his neck when he hurried for the door and Merlin doubt that he actually went to see the nurse. He didn’t come back for the rest of the class.

The next time he saw Arthur was at lunchtime.

And the last available table in the vast canteen just had to be the one that was facing Arthur.

Merlin pretended he didn’t see him, though but then something tiny hit his forehead. He picked it up. 

It was a pea. 

He looked at the direction where it came from and saw that Arthur was aiming a second pea on towards him. He was about to say something without thinking that it was a bad timing to open his mouth. So, The pea got in his mouth and he almost choked. Will pound at his back and he slowly got his breathing back to normal. Arthur laughed.

He knew striking back with anger was what Arthur want so he smiled at the blonde. Arthur looked taken aback, just as Merlin was going for. Merlin picked a pea up from his plate kissed it and threw it to Arthur open mouth. Using a little magic to help.

Arthur didn’t chock, no. But his reflex was to swallow that pea down immediately. A second later he looked like he was about to throw up. His eyes went mad. 

And suddenly the food fight began.

Salads and sauce and peas and mashed potatoes flew everywhere. Students who wouldn’t like to stain their clothing scurry away in horror. 

“Stop!” A powerful sound demanded from the canteen entrance. It echoed throughout the hall and restored order in an instance. “Who started this madness?!” 

Every soul in the canteen didn’t dare to point but look at Merlin and Arthur direction whose limbs tangle up on the floor. Arthur got up from sitting on Merlin and Merlin brushed green vegetables off his sticky hair.

“You two, come with me. The rest of you clean up!”

The whole canteen moaned but started moving and picking up pieces of food from the floor around their feet.

Merlin and Arthur ended up in Uther’s room.

“Arthur, I think you are more than this. Why did you act like a child? I’m so disappointed in you.” Uther shook his head and didn’t even look his son in the eyes. Like he couldn’t bare to look at the shame of his family.

Merlin winced at the words. That must have hurt, but he didn’t dare to interfere again because the first time he did Uther scolded at him so loud his hand shook.

“I’m sorry, father.” Arthur spoke to his hand. His head hung low and he was fidgeting with his fingers like his life depended on it.

“A detention for you both after school. I called your guardian, Emrys, and he said it was fine. Also, both of you, get back to clean up your mess in the canteen. Dismiss.”

Arthur didn’t argue and that was so unlike him. Merlin uncomfortable seeing him like that but he really didn't know how to help. 

Back at the canteen, they cleaned up silently. Merlin glanced at him from time to time and mumbled ‘sorry’ once but Arthur didn’t respond.

Arthur didn’t get near him again for almost the rest of the day. Just almost, yes, because when they were fifteen minutes in the detention room while Merlin was halfway through his assignment, a ball of paper hit his temple.

Merlin sighed and looked up. It was Arthur, no surprise. The teacher was too busied with her phone to notice. Arthur, well, he was smirking at him while crumpling up another ball of paper in his hand.

Merlin waved his hand in the air and get back to his task at hand. Another ball flew to him, but it bounced off his invisible dome and flew back to Arthur. It hit his startle face directly. Merlin snorted.

“How-?” Arthur started but cut off by the furious teacher.

“Hush! No chitchatting.”

Arthur gave up after a couple more attempt and he turned to do something with his pen instead. He didn’t disturb Merlin again for the rest of the time left.

+++++

Before Merlin reached the school gate, a hand came slap at his right shoulder.

“Merlin--” Arthur panted. He must have been running all the way to catch up with Merlin. “--I just wanted to say...I apologize for all those trouble...It’s...yeah, sorry, I’m not good with this mate but you get what I mean, right?”

Merlin was not expecting this. He nodded blankly, still possessing the new side of Arthur he had never seen before. He never even realized the blonde had a heart, to be honest.

“Great! You are the best!” Arthur clasped his hands at Merlin’s face and rubbed a little like when one was playing with a dog. Merlin just stood still, dumbfounded, eyes looking into Arthur’s.

Arthur moved his hands away after a while then jogged backwards to his group of friends who stood waiting for him. “See you tomorrow?”

Merlin blinked and replied, “o--kay?.”

Arthur winked at him and turned his back, continued his way.

Merlin touched his face.

Something stuck on his finger. It was black and slick.

He looked down at his shoulder. It was black too.

He smelled it...ink.

Of course, that’s what Arthur had been doing. He had been gathering as much ink as he could so he could smear it all over Merlin’s face. Bloody prat.

He looked at Arthur’s direction and saw that he was high-fiving with all his friends and they were laughing and looking at him.

Merlin flipped them off then turned back, leaving.

There was a chaos sound from his back. Something like ‘Are you alright, Arthur?’ and ‘What the- How?’

Merlin snorted.

No doubted Arthur had fell on the ground because his shoelaces were tied together by magic.

He slipped out a laugh, and a girl who walked past him looked at him suspiciously then hurriedly walked away.

+++++

“Dear God, Merlin, you look like roadkill!” Was how Gaius greeted him when Merlin stepped into his house.

“Thanks, Gaius.” 

“What happened to you boy?” The old man asked. Genuinely concerned.

“It’s nothing. Just horseplay with my new friend at school.”

Gaius raised his eyebrow to the ceiling. He didn’t believe a word Merlin had said.

“Well then, go clean yourself up. And hurry, the Druids are waiting for you in the living room.”

Merlin gave his uncle the brightest smile he could manage then disappear upstairs into his room.

Gaius shook his head.

+++++

“Is there any chance that a normal people can see my tattoos? Because I’m certain that this boy who saw my tattoos the other day doesn’t have magic.” Merlin asked after he settled on the floor where the druids were sitting in circle.

They have a chair, yes, but the druids refused to sit on it so all Merlin do was sitting on the floor like the rest of them.

“There is no such chance. But, in fact, there is another kind of person who can see your tattoos, magic or not.”

“And who would that be?” Merlin asked.

“Your other half. Soulmate.”

Merlin shook his head. “No way, he and I are so different.”

“Or maybe he has magic but he’s hiding it?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. Normally, I can sense magic. Well, but if he doesn’t have magic, he has to be my...No, no way. Why, of all people, that it has to be that Arrogance Pratdragon! It doesn’t make any sense. He’s like the evilest boy in my school!” 

“You mean to say, the boy’s name is Arthur Pendragon?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh, so you don’t have to worry that he’s your enemy, Emrys, he is not. Actually, it is quite the opposite. Today we had performed a ritual and saw that, in the future, you and him will grow to be, what you young people called, ‘BFF’. You two will help each other to become a better person. You will know him like you know yourself, and he, you.”

“Me? And Arthur? Best friend forever? Seriously?”

A man beside Iseldir turned to whisper in his ear and Merlin wait.

When they finished, the druids’ chieftain turned to him. “My apologies, Emrys, not your ‘Best Friend Forever’-” Merlin felt relieve. “-the right words are ‘Beloved Boyfriend’.”

“What?!” Merlin blurted. Completely forgot it was rude to yell at his mentor in the ear.

“Oh, and I have to tell you first, today we need to get you one more tattoo, this one will make confirm your suspicion because this will be the one that react to your soulmate when he touches it. Are you ready to begin, Emrys?”

“Just...give me a minute.”

Merlin got up and head for a glass of water in the kitchen.

He? Arthur? Beloved Boyfriend?

Merlin felt like he was about to barf.

+++++

At the Principle’s Office

“He and your son are fighting again during the detention...even after the detention!”

Uther looked up from his paper and took his glass off. “That boy, he got a spirit. No one can handle my son this long before.” Uther inhaled and rested his glass on the paper. “Gather all the teacher that teach them, I’ve a plan.”

The teacher bowed to him and left the room.

He had decided his troublesome son needed to be taught some lesson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos! :)))


	3. The Truth

Merlin got even more tattoo on his body than yesterday. 

There was an obvious new one on his neck and there was not a single thing he wore that cover it. It was exposed for the world to see but yet no one seemed to notice its existence.

Arthur started to think that maybe he actually had a screw loose like his father said. 

He noticed the tattoo on Merlin’s neck the second he walked past the main door but he could do nothing about it and it was extremely frustrating. Merlin was clearly presenting it to him every chance he got. Craning his neck to him and rub at the tattoo which he guessed it was a very detailed black dragon flying in circle.

In biology class, suddenly, there was a project that require to work in pair and the teacher was the one who chose a partner for every student. He ended up with Merlin who was also as shock as him. 

At first he thought it was just an unfortunate event but when in history class he was paired up with Merlin AGAIN, he had a feeling that this was of his father doing. Merlin looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

When the last school bell rung, Merlin walked to him, looking nervous.

“Arthur, come to my home today. I have something to show you.” He said it so fast like he was afraid he would lose his courage to say it if he waited a little longer.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Merlin, if you are trying to invite me to your house to have sex with you, you need to be a little more creative than this.”

“I’m not trying to fuck you!” Merlin hissed at him. “It just that...I cannot tell you here, alright? Not in public.”

Merlin looked very suspicious and Arthur was intrigued. What make Merlin sweat like that? He would like to know. “Alright, then I’ll bring my friends along.” 

“No, you will NOT do such thing!”

“Then I’m not going.” He wanted to go, but he also wanted to tease Merlin some more too.

“Chicken out, are you? I knew it.”

That word hit him hard. “The Pendragons does not ‘chicken out’, mind you.”

“But it seems to me like you are chickening out like a little chickady-chick, Arthur Hendragon.”

Something flared up inside of him and he didn’t want to back down. Not for Merlin. Also, damn Morgana for making him so competitive. “Do not call me that ever again! Argh, Just lead the way will you?”

Merlin smiled in victory.

+++++

Merlin’s home was not big...well, every house seemed small compared to his anyway. It was cozy, though. He would give up his fortune to live in a place like this. He hated his big, cold, empty house so much.

There were bookshelves lined up from the entrance to the living room. He would not be surprised if it was all the way to the kitchen too, judging by the number of books he saw. Merlin claimed that almost all of them was his uncle’s life work.

There was one odd thing though. He found that there was at least one fire extinguisher sitting in a corner of each and every room.

They settled in the living room on single sofa chairs opposite to each other. There was a coffee table and more books separated them in the middle.

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked.

“Ready for wha-?”

“I have magic!” Merlin cut him off. Eyes squeezed like he expected Arthur to hit him or something.

“What?”

Merlin opened his eyes again, his iris were golden.

And then the coffee table floated up in the air.

Arthur stared at it. Trying to find a logical reason for it but couldn’t. 

“Merlin, this is not funny. Magic is not real...Is it?”

“I wish it’s not.”

Arthur’s brain was still processing the information but he kept on asking. “What about those tattoos, are they magic too?”

“Yes, the druids inked it on me. I needed them to keep me in control with my power.”

Arthur nodded dumbly.

“Each of them has a meaning.” Merlin point at the one on his right wrist. “This one means ‘Elemental’ it helps me to control things easier when I conduct a magic that involve nature elements.” He pointed to the other one on his left arm. “This one mean ‘Sun’. This keeps me in control with my ‘dragon’s breath’ power. Believe it or not, before I got this tattooed, I constantly set Gaius’s things on fire? Like on daily basis!”

Well, that explained the fire extinguisher.

“What about the one on your neck?” Arthur continued.

“Um...this one means...that I love dragon!” Merlin looked shifty but he didn’t want to pushed any further. This whole thing gave him enough headache.

“Can I have a closer look?” Arthur didn’t know what made him ask that but when Merlin nodded, he was on his feet and made his way to where Merlin sat.

He stepped closer and Merlin turned into a stone.

Looking at the dragon tattoo closer, he saw that it was even more detailed that he saw from afar. The dragon looked...alive. Like it was actually soaring in circle on Merlin’s pasty skin. 

It was inappropriate to touch someone’s neck when you were not close to them but something made him reached his hand in. Merlin closed his eyes, looking like he had stopped breathing as well. The tattoo glowed when he touched it. Merlin covered his mouth and whimpered. Arthur felt something intense built up in his stomach.

He stepped away, hand snatching back like he had touched fire, not Merlin’s skin.

“No one can see these things?” He asked once he got back to his seat.

Merlin looked like he had just finished a marathon “No, except people with magic.”

“But I don’t have magic.”

“Well, there must have been some error with the spell.”

Arthur snorted. “So, magic is kinda sucks, eh?”

“Hey! Mind your word! Magic is sacred.”

“Okay.” He replied, but something on his face must still look rude because Merlin countered back almost instantly.

“That’s it! That’s why no one believe you. If you weren’t such a dick people would have some sympathy towards you and not think you were just messing around for attention!”

Arthur gaped at Merlin. He didn’t have any idea why he got yell for this. He burst, “Oh, really, Merlin. How come you know so much about my life? Do you know how hard it is to be Uther’s son? Do you know how frustrated it is to not ever be good enough? Do you, Merlin? I’ll tell you what, no one had sympathy for me anyway no matter how ‘good’ I am. Everyone will just keep on expecting and demanding, and it was fucking tiresome!” Merlin had touched his weak spot by accident and the next time he realized he’d said too much, he was gasping for breath in front of him. He was sure his face was red.

Merlin gulped and went quiet.

Luckily, Gaius walked in and broke the uncomfortable silent.

“Merlin, do you plan to visit retirement home this week?”

Merlin tore his gaze from him to his uncle. “Yes, of course.” 

“Well, your school principal just called in and said you should bring his son along.”

‘What?”

“I’m not!”

“Oh, you are Arthur?” Gaius raised an eyebrow, and Arthur was taken aback for a second. He had never seen a person who could raised their eyebrow that high up before.

“Yes.” Arthur replied.

“Well, do you want to talk to your father then. He’s still on the line.”

He nodded and disappeared into the other room where Merlin couldn’t overhear him.

When he was back again, he gathered all his belonging and didn’t even bother to say goodbye. He left right away. He knew when he was fuming like this, it better that he kept silent.

Merlin’s gaze followed him until he was out of the front door.

+++++

Arthur slammed his fancy door shut. It was carved by a woodcraft god especially for the Pendragons or something like that, he didn’t really care but he was thankful it was strong enough to tolerate the hit he swung.

He dropped on his sofa in front of his bed tiredly. Fighting with his father always drained him to the bone.

He dug his cell phone out of his jean’s pocket and thumbed the number rapidly.

“Hello.” Merlin said from the other side of the line.

“Hey, It’s Arthur. Apparently, I was so ‘enthusiast’ to go to the retirement home with you, see you there.” then he ended the line when Merlin was saying ‘What? And where did you get my-’

He sighed and flung his arm over his eyes.


	4. A Good Deed

Saturday came too soon for Merlin.

He rubbed his sweaty palms with his black jeans and sighed for the tenth time of that morning. How the hell could he keep his cool when Arthur was around, he didn’t know.

Arthur came ten minutes late but at least his clothing was more formal than usual.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

Arthur crossed his arms and nodded firmly. “Yes, it’s not like I’ve never been here before. But how hard could it be to entertain old people?”

“If you say that I am sure that you’ve never been here before.”

Arthur shrugged and entered the building. Merlin followed.

Inside of the building, big ribbons of all colours hung down from the ceiling. There was a big ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ sign in the middle of them all. Other volunteer moved swiftly left and right to arranged things on the table. A gigantic cake was lifting out of a van and set on the biggest table in the room.

“What is all these?” Arthur turned to ask him.

Merlin was not surprise and replied. “Every month they’ll throw a birthday party for everyone who was born in that month, and today is that day! We have to help them set up the party, entertain the elders, and help clean up.”

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by and old man who staggered across the room to cheerfully greet Merlin.

“There you are, young warlock!”

“Kilgharrah!” Merlin exclaimed and hugged the old man.

“Young warlock?” Arthur questioned.

Merlin stepped back from the old man and turned to him.

“Yeah, from the first time we met he said he could sense my magic and started calling me that ever since!”

“He’s a wonder, isn’t he?” Kilgharrah asked.

Arthur nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

“Will you play for us today, Merlin?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Good. Good. Good.” Kilgharrah patted Merlin’s back and smiled at Arthur then staggered back to talk to other volunteers.

“Play what?”

“Piano.”

“You can play piano? YOU?”

“Hey! That’s insulting.” Merlin huffed and crossed his arms. “ Just wait and see!”

+++++

Merlin definitely CAN play the piano.

Well, he can, but not properly.

After the whole place was in nice order and everyone was in their seat, Merlin head to a grand piano at one corner of the room and started playing happy birthday song. He had hit wrong notes more than once but people didn’t seem to mind, instead, they laughed and thought it was cute and appreciate his effort.

He finished the second round and bow as people applauded.

Arthur snorted.

“What? You think you can do better?”

“Yes, of course, Merlin. A five year old could play better than you!”

“Why don’t you show us then?” Merlin challenged and gestured at the piano.

Arthur walked leisurely to the grand piano.

“Woohoo! Show him, Arthur!” One of the elders yelled.

Arthur smiled, sat down at the piano, and started playing ‘Waltz No. 2 - Dmitri’. His fingers pressed each key firm and precise. The melody filled the room, and people started to move in pair. Waltzing with the delicately-produce tune.

Merlin gaped at him.

Then he was dragged into a slow dance by one old lady. Merlin smiled at her and tried not to stepped on her feet as they waltz.

He darted a death stared towards Arthur who grinned to his ears.

“Smile, boy!” The old lady said and waltzed, mostly on her own, because Merlin had no idea where to stepped on the floor.

“Yeah, come on, boy, smile!” Arthur supported while his hand were still busing with the keys.

Merlin sent him one last death stare and turned back to concentrate on dancing.

His clumsy move made the old lady laughed, and it was hard for Merlin to stay angry while he was enjoying it this much. So, he let all his shyness go and let the lady leaded him through the song.

Arthur shook his head and smiled to himself. He played and played, and realized he’d never felt this happy for a very long, long time.

+++++

After the candles were all blew out and the elders were all having fun with other volunteers, they excused themselves outside. Merlin insisted on bringing a plate of cake with him. They snuck into a small garden not far from the building they had just left and sat on a bench facing a small clear pond. Their shoulders brushing each other.

“How come they know your name?” Merlin asked as he put a piece of cake in his mouth.

“I told you, I have been here every summer with my sister.”

Merlin looked at him to find a lie somewhere on his face. When all he discovered was sincerity, he nodded to himself, impressed. “You have a good side too. Good to know.”

Arthur threw pebbles into ponds. It bounced one time then sunk down.

“I am a good person, Merlin.”

Merlin shrugged. “Well, what I saw at school told me otherwise.”

He could feel Arthur tensed up beside him. 

“I just want to annoy my dad, really. He always expecting so much of me and made me feel like shit when I’m not accomplishing anything. Good grade and good behavior are never enough. So I decided to do the opposite.”

Merlin looked at him. 

“You can just be a good person for yourself, you know? You don’t have to always care about what your father thinks.”

Arthur sighed and threw another pebble. 

“Easy for you to say.”

“Hey, don’t be sad. It doesn’t suit you.”

Merlin said and bumped their shoulder together.

Arthur snorted. “You are shit at cheering people up, aren’t you?”

Merlin was silent for a moment then he spoke, “I zuppozzd.” in a weird tone. Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

Merlin’s teeth were all black from the chocolate cake. 

“What? Something stuck on my teeth?” Merlin asked and smiled wider. Trying to act innocent.

It was hideous, but it made Arthur laughed. He pushed Merlin's face away.

Merlin tried to fight back but couldn't do much with Arthur's hand over his eyes. He growled in frustration.

Arthur let go and messed with his hair before he pulled his hands back.

When their laugh died out Merlin asked, “I’m not so bad at it, aren’t I?” 

Arthur didn’t reply but looked at the fishes in the pond and then smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Arthur played was 'Dmitri Shostakovich - Waltz No. 2'  
> It really is a wonderful piece of music, go check it out! <3
> 
> And, again, thank you for all the comments and kudos!


	5. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin is a big idiot and Arthur is a giant clotpole...

Arthur was a constant visitor to the nursing home after that weekend.

Their fight at school became mild and, mostly, just for fun. Other students at their school praised Merlin for making their life free from Arthur’s terrorisation. Some even said that he had tamed Arthur and turned him from a furious tiger to arrogant little kitten.

And that was more than anyone expect.

Merlin’s home was where they do most of their school project together and today was one of them.

They had been at Merlin’s place for only half an hour and the project was nowhere near finished but Arthur was bored. He started to search Merlin’s messy table and found what he thought was a deck of cards but instead, it was truth or dare cards Will left at Merlin’s place after the last time he visited.

“What is this?”

“Oh, its Will’s. He loved to left his stuffs here.”

“Let’s play!” Arthur said, suddenly excited.

“No, those things on the cards are horrible, I am relieve he has never play it with me.” Merlin replied without looking up from the paper.

Arthur bumped their shoulder together. “Come on! Truth or Dare?”

Merlin finally looked up and said, “Arthur, I told you-”

“TRUTH OR DARE?” Arthur continued to demand, Ignoring Merlin’s annoyed face completely.

Merlin sighed. “Fine, but promise me that we will finish this project by today, okay?”

“Promise. T or D?”

“Truth.” 

“If you could make one wish right this second, what would it be?”

“I wish we were back to the project.”

“Your wish will not come true. My turn. Truth!”

Merlin looked at Arthur like he was about to throttle him but picked up a card instead. “What is a secret that you kept from everyone?”

“I’m bi”

“Wha-” Merlin started but Arthur cut him off. 

“Your turn, truth or dare?”

Merlin turned fully on Arthur’s way. Suddenly interset in the game. “Truth.”

“What is the stupidest thing you’ve done in front of a crowd?”

Merlin thought for a bit then replied, “Stop you from pranking that poor student in the hallway. If not for that, my life will still be peaceful.”

“I think it’s very brave of you, doing that.”

“Really?”

Arthur cleared his throat. “Truth! I choose truth!”

Merlin picked a card up from the pile. “What is your secret crush looks like? Describe. Oh, you don’t have one, right? Let’s change the question.”

He was putting the card back at the bottom of the deck when Arthur blurted out.

“Actually, I have.”

“Really? Who?” Merlin’s hand froze there, holding his breath as Arthur answered.

“I won’t give you the name. Ah! No negotiation. That person is very stupid, like super stupid, so stupid he couldn’t find his backside sometime...but surprisingly brave. When he was surprise, he looks like a startled stoat, but it is the thing I find cutest about him.”

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat when Arthur said ‘brave’ but he was sure he did not look like a stoat in any of his face expression so that must be someone else. 

Maybe Arthur was not his soulmate after all. The thought made him felt weirdly empty in his chest...

He forced out a laugh. “You like someone who looked like a stoat and super stupid? For real? You are pulling my legs. I knew it. A guy like you doesn’t have a crush on anyone.”

Arthur looked like he had just been insulted. “And how can you know that for sure?”

“I just know.”

Arthur shook his head and sighed. 

“Your turn.”

“Dare.”

“Attempt to do a magic trick.”

Merlin mouth twitched. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together. His eys turned golden when he made Arthur fart and burp at the same time.

Arthur paused for a moment, just gaping at Merlin. Then he pointed accusingly at him. 

“It was you! Jesus, Merlin, I was so embarrassed!”

Merlin laughed so hard his stomach hurt. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Arthur’s hand reached in and pushed his face away. He was still laughing after that, and Arthur looked pretty much annoyed.

“My turn. Dare!”

“Twerk for a minute.”

Arthur was oddly obedient to the card. He got up and twerked. Well, he tried to twerk but it turned out to be a hideous wiggle. “This is hard!” He exclaimed after a few fail attempts.

“It because you do it wrong! Here, let me show you how it’s done.”

And that was the moment Gaius chose to walk in and asked if any of them want some tea. Both of them stopped mid-air and turned a bright shade of pink. Gaius was back away while mumbling something about ‘coming back later when it is more appropriate.’

They returned to their seat.

“Dare.”

Merlin picked up a card before Arthur could because he was so embarrassed he couldn’t just sit still.

He read it. His eyes widen as his eyes skimmed along the sentence. His pink cheek turned red. At last he announced, “I think we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s get back to work.”

“Hey! Come on, what did you get? Give me that!”

“No-”

Arthur was faster than him and in a second, the card was in Arthur’s hand. He read it aloud. 

“Kiss the person who is sitting opposite of you.” Arthur eyebrow raised. “Oh, are you afraid, Merlin?” He crawled in as he said, “Are you afraid that I might know that you are secretly in love with me?” Their noses were only and inch apart. “Well, don’t be, half of the school is madly in love with me already, I’m not surprised if you are one of them.”

“I am, surely, not one of them! I just think that it’s a ridiculous game.”

“Yes, of course you are.” Arthur snorted.

Merlin decided to do something horrible. He pushed Arthur on the floor. Arthur was fast enough to prop himself up with his elbow before his head hit the floor but not fast enough to stop Merlin from yanking his hair backward and smashed their mouth together.

It was all sloppy and included teeth but, somehow, it was also head-spinning as well. It was a fight at first then it was a dance. Their rhythm started to match and unite in harmony. Arthur sat up and dragged Merlin to sit on him. Legs locked around his hip. Merlin’s hands still messing with his hair. The blood from his brain was drained downward and drove him frenzy. Arthur’s hand snaked into his shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. His other hand tilted Merlin’s head backwards, reveal the tattoos on his neck. At first he was just nuzzling it but then it turned into gentle kisses and then a hard bite that made Merlin moaned embarrassingly loud. The black ink on Merlin’s neck glowed and throbbed made him hot all over and his stomach clenched.

The effect was strong. Too strong.

Merlin pushed Arthur away, hard.

“There! Point proved! I--let’s back to work.” Merlin stuttered.

Arthur licked his lips.

Merlin was up on his feet before he dived right back in again. He straightened his cloth and rushed back to his seat.

Arthur was back at his seat a moment later.

They sat down and stared blankly at their project on the table for almost two seconds before Arthur got up and said that he’ll go home and they can work separately and join it in class or via email.

Merlin was grateful for it because it was so inappropriate to have a boner while working on group project. He helped Arthur collected his thing back into his bag and sighed when the door was closed and cut Arthur out of his sight.

+++++

It was weird wearing a turtleneck shirt to school but what could he do? The marked Arthur left on his neck made him shivered with desire every time he touched it or even look at it. 

He was just half way through the school main door when he heard the sound he hadn’t hear for a while.

Was Arthur back into his old habit again?

Merlin, like the last time, pushed Arthur’s friend away to get into the middle of the circle. There, he saw Arthur staring intensely at Will.

“Merlin, help!” When his friend got a glimpse of him from the corner of his eyes, he jumped to him and clung to his arm.

Arthur’s eyes shifted and locked with his instead. 

“What are you doing? I think we’ve been over this.” Merlin spoke. His voice was low and dangerous.

“Yes, and what are you going to do, Merlin?” Arthur stepped in and poked his finger on Merlin’s chest. “I think we stated this war will continue until one of us is on our knee, begging.”

“Arthur. Seriously? Don’t make me-”

“Make you what, Merlin? Cry? Happy?”

Merlin frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

Merlin was bewildered with his words and even more confused when Arthur slowly lower himself, eyes still on him, and sat with both knees on the floor.

“Arthur…” Merlin whispered. The crowd stopped around them, looking at the oddest thing that was happening in the hallway.

Arthur inhaled sharply then said, “Merlin, you idiot, I am now begging you to end the war between us and be my boyfriend. What do you say?”

“Wha- how- what?” Merlin had lost his ability to talk for a moment then he managed. “Oh, come here, you clotpole!”

He used all his strength to pulled Arthur’s up from the ground and slammed him to the nearest locker. Arthur’s head hit the solid surface hard, but he didn’t have time to complain because he was busy handling the kiss Merlin gave him.

People gasped and clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Some blushed and screamed with happiness like it was happening to themselves. Will whistle and cheered along with the eager crowd. 

“Wait, so I am the one who look like a stoat? And you call me STUPID?” Merlin panted into Arthur’s mouth as they parted. Their Faces were still less that an inch away.

“I also said you were brave.”

He punched Arthur’s chest and that made Arthur laughed and pulled him in for another affectionate kiss.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reach the end of this story, woohoo!!!
> 
> I just want to say that all kudos made me happy and all nice comments made my day! Thank you so much everyone!
> 
> Have a nice day y'all! :)))


End file.
